1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a urine test device for detecting the presence of one or more compounds in urine, and in particular, detecting the presence of blood in urine. A method of detecting the presence of one or more compounds in urine is also described.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known that the presence of compounds in urine can be tested by a General Practitioner (GP), doctor or other professional medical staff in a clinical setting such as a doctor's surgery by means of a urine test strip, also known as a dipstick. However, this typically requires an individual to physically visit a doctor's surgery which is often undesirable or inconvenient for a proportion of the population.